


Daycare Teacher Ororo Drabbles x 3

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kid Fic, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little peeks at a universe where Ororo Munroe and Charles Xavier run a daycare together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daycare Teacher Ororo Drabbles x 3

**Author's Note:**

> kidfic is my favorite kind of fic to read or write, so I knew I was going to wind up doing something with the single-dad!Logan/daycare-teacher!Ororo idea I had cooking in my brain a few days ago. Here be babies, a snarky Ororo & Charles friendship,friendship and a baby mutant. Stuff with Logan and the bublets will come ~~soon!~~ eventually.

> 36.reciprocity

"No."

"But, Ororo —"

“ _No_ , Charles,” Ororo says, voice sharper than usual as she shifts her phone so that it’s settled more firmly between her ear and the pillow underneath her. “I’m not coming in on my only day off. Ask Jean or Emma to come in a little early.”

Normally, Ororo would feel bad about talking to Charles like this, but she’s exhausted from a busy week and none too pleased about having to wake up and answer her phone at the asscrack of dawn because of work. Part of being a co-owner and paying people to work at their daycare should mean that Ororo can get just one day of peace and quiet.

"When was the last time I asked you to come in on one of _your_ days off?” Ororo says, a bit kinder this time. “Whatever it is, Charles, it can’t be that big a deal. Marie can come in and work for a few hours if Emma and Jean are busy. You really don’t need me to come in on a Saturday.”

On the other end, Charles is silent, but even with a good twenty miles of distance between them, Ororo can actually _feel_ the faint, almost prickling sensation of Charles’ frustration trickling down her spine. Ororo shudders and then stretches, closing her eyes as she shores up her shields against Charles’ accidental extension of his telepathy.

"I do," Charles says half a minute after Ororo’s sleep-loosened shields are back at full strength and her partner’s emotions are all but gone from her mind. "We have a new parent coming in to check out the school and I can’t do the interview, keep an eye on the Saturday morning class, _and_ test his kids by myself. Seriously, Ororo, I’ll owe you. I’ll do anything!”

 _Anything_?

Ororo sits up in bed, mind already racing through the possibilities. She’ll have other days off, but it’s not every day that a girl gets Charles Xavier to be in her debt.

"Two things," Ororo says. "First, I’m going to need you and Erik to help me do a grocery run for this week since you actually have a car. My bike’s busted and besides, it’s hell trying to get enough groceries for the week in the basket."

Charles sniffs on his end of the phone. “I would have done that anyway, Ororo,” he says with a hint of amusement in his voice. “What’s the second thing?”

At that, Ororo grins widely despite the fact that Charles can’t see the expression or read the giddiness out of her mind.

"I’ll tell you when I think of it," she says, practically purring at the idea of tormenting her best friend a little bit over the coming weeks. "But it won’t be anything too bad. Now, tell me everything you know about these new kids."

> 25\. acid

Normally, Ororo loves being responsible for so many little minds.

But normally, there aren’t smoking little craters caused by acidic saliva all over her classroom.

"Angel," Ororo calls out, hands on her hips as she watches the little girl hovering in the air several feet away from where Ororo stands half-shielding the rest of her students and her aide. "I thought you and your mom said that you weren’t sick." She gestures at the destruction around them and frowns, refusing to back down in the face of Angel’s hangdog expression. "Come down so Moira can take you to the office."

The toddler shakes her head, a mulish expression on her face.

"I’m not sick," Angel blurts out, only to be proven a liar a second later when a sneeze pushes more acid spit out of her mouth. Only a quick burst of wind from Ororo calling on her powers keeps her from getting a nasty set of burns.

Ororo puts her hand on her hips. “Come on, Angel,” she says, trying to coax the frowning toddler to come down. “Don’t you want to get better so you can play with your friends?”

Angel bobs in midair, mouth twisted up into a frown. “I guess.”

When Angel drops a bit, Ororo reaches out for her and pulls her into her arms. Settled on her hip, Angel barely weighs a thing. She looks up at Ororo with worry tightening the light brown skin of her eyes and then whimpers as her wings settle back against her skin.

"Am I in trouble, Miss Ororo?" Angel asks, her voice small.

Ororo glances around the classroom, at acid-pitted furniture and the other students in the class all but _clinging_ to Moira’s skirt, and then, after a moment of thought, decides to shake her head.

"Not at all, Angel," she says with a smile for the little girl. "But you need to stay home the next time you’re sick. Okay?"

Angel rubs at one dark eye with the side of a tiny fist.

"O-okay."

> 48\. project

Logan defies all of Ororo’s expectations within minutes of their first meeting.

When Ororo walks in and sees their newest potential parent — a stocky, broad-shouldered man dressed in more plaid than anyone has any business wearing outside of the woods — sitting in front of the desk that she and Charles share, she doesn’t know what to think of him. She allows herself the indulgence of staring for a moment, shaking out her long white hair as she watches Charles chatter on about something only vaguely related to the school.

After drinking in her fill of the man, Ororo wiggles her fingers at Charles.

"Morning, Charles," she says with a smile for her oldest friend. To the man in front of him, she says, "You must be our newest parent. I’m Ororo Munroe, co-owner of the daycare." Ororo holds out one hand for him to shake.

"James Howlett,"he says with a noticeable gruffness in his voice as he takes her hand in one of his. "But you can call me Logan, everyone else does."

With his attention on her, Ororo can see for herself how handsome Logan is. It’s a rough but _real_ sort of handsomeness, the kind that you see on the street instead of in a magazine. And Ororo has to admit that she likes what she sees.

Charles clears his throat in order to get Ororo’s attention.

"Would you like to meet Logan’s children now? I put them in Kitty’s class so they could see how the school works on a slow day." The words are accompanied by a nudge of telepathy as Charles’ mouth curls with the beginnings of a smug smile. _See? Aren’t you glad that I got you to come in today?_

Ororo doesn’t bother to reward Charles with anything more significant than a haughty sniff as she tucks her thoughts safely behind her shields.

"I’d love to meet them," Ororo says, focusing on Logan’s face instead of the way that Charles is looking at them both like he’s expecting an award any minute. "Charles told me that you had —" Ororo’s nose scrunches up as the memory escapes her, Charles’ handiwork, no doubt.

But Logan doesn’t seem to mind.

"I’ve got a son and two daughters," Logan says with genuine warmth suffusing his deep voice. "Daken’s the oldest and he looks after Laura and Jubilee like it’s his job. They’re good kids." Logan says that like it’s gold, like it’s the most important thing in the world to him, a small smile settling on his face.

Ororo feels her face warm with a blush. Why the hell is she blushing over a potential new parent of all things?

 _Because you think he’s_ cute _._ Charles says directly into her head, taking advantage of the slip in her defenses to rib her mercilessly. On the outside, Charles looks like butter couldn’t melt in his mouth, cool and collected without a hint of the conversation that’s taking place in their heads.

 _Don’t let Erik hear you say that_ , Ororo teases right back, biting back the urge to grin when Charles’ face turns red. 

Turning back to Logan, Ororo offers him a slightly less predatory smile than the one she wants to unleash at Charles. “Why don’t _I_ give you a tour of the daycare? Kitty’s class is at the end of the building by the fire escape so it’ll give me time to learn about your kids and what you expect them to get out of our center.”

That’s not part of Ororo’s job description at all and she doesn’t need Charles’ telepathy to know that her partner is busy trying not to laugh at her eagerness as far as Logan is concerned. She leads Logan out of the office, pausing only to pin Charles with the sharpest glare she can muster without setting him afire from a lightning bolt.

"Don’t even _think_ about telling Erik so he can tease me too,” Ororo says, voice low. “Not unless you really want to see how waterproof your laptop _isn’t_.”

From Charles’ gulp (for all that he knows that Ororo is perhaps even more attached to the brand new laptop than he is), Ororo gets the feeling that she’ll at least have a few days before Erik gets in on the teasing too.

It’s something at least.


End file.
